Don't judge a book by its cover
by rupali100
Summary: Syo x Haruka One earring can do loads. Haruka wants her ear pierced and Syo helps his dear composer out.. Turns out to be a battle of breaths and hot shag! Read out to find what happens! WARNING : lemon, only 17 or above. For doctorwhogirl...


Chapter

Haruka looked outside the window and groaned. She was surprised by her mood. It wasn't everyday that she didn't feel like composing. She felt a little adventurous, she wanted to face something exhilarating, sweating and full of adrenaline rush. It was very, very rare of Haruka.

Sitting here and just looking outside wasn't going to help, so she decided to meet the right person.

She frowned; the three adventurous people were Cecil, Ittoki or Syo. But she discarded the idea of Cecil; he couldn't keep his hands off of her, which slightly annoyed her, not even Otoya, because he would be little hesitant at that. The only person who was capable of showing her a good time, not afraid of hurting her but concerned at the same time, and the cutest person was:

Syo.

Haruka felt the delight and excitement, today was a break from composing and she assessed herself once in the mirror, she wore fitting black pencil jeans with white sleeveless top. She chuckled; it was so un-Haruka-ish.

She made the way outside, gaining a gasp from Ren and Masato, who were just looking dreamily at her swaying hips, too dense to notice it and just smiled at them. She waved at Tokiya, who just froze and frowned in confusion but waved back. She continued towards the dormitory.

"What happened to her?", Tokiya gazed at her jeans, she was never the type of wearing bold dresses, just fluffy stuff.

"Whatever happened, don't you think something good happened?", Ren looked as if Christmas come early and ignored Masato's piercing glare.

"I agree.", Tokiya nodded in agreement, he just had a really hard time staring at her cups and embarrassing himself.

Syo was just gazing at the ceiling while lying on the bed. Natsuki was gone for an ad shoot with Cecil and he was free the whole day. He rarely got a free day and he had a full intention of using it. Spending time with Haruka seemed like a good idea so he got up, took out his fedora hat and opened the door.

"Ouch!", Haruka clutched her nose.

"Oh shit! Haruka are you okay?", he asked, he just slammed the door at Haruka's face! Oh god!

"Yeah, I-I am fine.", she muttered touching her red nose but smiled.

He looked at her skeptically, but sighed. He knew she was a stubborn person.

"What brings you here?", he asked her.

"Well, I felt like doing something adventurous, exhilarating, totally forbidden stuff, or even have an adrenaline rush, and you crept in my thoughts. So let's do something!", she looked at him with excited eyes with a hint of mischief.

Syo looked at her, awed. He never thought that he would see this side of her.

"Cool, in fact I was just going to look for you, I wanted to watch Hyuga-sensei's new movie, I have the DVD. Wanna join?", Syo asked grinning.

"Oh I would love to Syo-kun!", Haruka crowed in delight.

Not a giggle, or a hesitant smile but a pure cry of excitement. The tomboy version of Haruka wasn't bad, but it strangely fueled up his libido.

"Come in?", he asked.

"Natsuki?", Haruka asked him.

"Oh he is gone for ad shoot with Cecil.", Syo smiled.

"Good. I wanted to be alone with you.", Haruka smirked.

Syo shivered in delight, she just wanted to be alone with him. He was so lucky today.

He let her enter the room and she sat on the ground in front of the TV while he inserted the DVD in the slot and he switched off the lights, pulled the curtains to set a theatre like atmosphere and sat beside Haruka, excited like a little child. He took a seat beside Haruka and turned it on.

He has seen the movie in theaters and knew that it was a little gory, so he looked at Haruka in worry. He was surprised when she flinched at some scenes, but looked like she enjoyed it thoroughly.

"That was awesome, Syo-kun!", she said, smiling the most beautiful smile he has ever seen and fought the maddening urge to kiss her hard.

"Ah… um-yeah, awesome, I know.", Syo said, trying hard not to look at her lips.

Syo noticed that Haruka was concentrating at something, she was gazing at something in speculation, and he turned around. Finding nothing to suit her interests, he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I was just wondering if I should get my ears pierced…", Haruka whispered, looking at his ears, and raised her hands to touch them. She felt is soft ears, trailing her finger and touching his earring.

Syo was shocked at this movement, but he moaned softly when she touched his earlobe. He saw that she was grinning.

"I want to get my ears pierced, let's go!", she said excitedly and stood up.

"Oh, no need, I have the piercer with me.", Syo said and stood up, rummaging through the bedside drawers and found what he was looking for.

"There, found it. Come here.", he said huskily, patting on his bed.

"Hmm.", she sat where he asked her and sat beside her.

"You ear.", he asked.

"Yeah.", she jerked her head and showed him her ear, pushing her hair away.

Syo grabbed her earlobe, feeling its softness and wondered how it would feel when his lips or tongue caressed them. He precisely got her earlobe on the sharp point and before punching, he paused to look at her expression. She had closed her eyes, wincing, waiting for pain. He closed the small distance between them, his lips on his ear.

"Relax, Haruka.", he whispered hoarsely and punched her ear.

"It's done, Haruka.", he looked at her.

"Done?", she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I guess my distraction worked…", he chuckled.

"Then distract me more.", Haruka smiled and willingly showed her other ear, pushing the hair behind.

He gently took her ear, placing the piercer on the earlobe and caressed her ear.

"I love you.", he said and punched immediately.

"Ah…", she moaned, in pain or delight, it was unclear.

She turned her face and caught his lips. He replied to her fervently, the atmosphere becoming urgent and desire leaking from both of them.

Haruka pushed Syo on the bed and kissed him on the ear, tugging on his earlobe softly with her teeth. Syo closed his eyes and moaned in ecstasy.

"I want you.", she whispered in his ear, licking the ear.

"Ah… Are you sure?", he asked hoarsely, he felt the urgency in his pants and didn't care for her answer, rolled and got on the top.

"Yes…", she said, blushing and smiling at him.

Syo hugged her body, feeling her every curve, her slow ragged breathing and her warmth. He nuzzled his nose on her neck, inhaling the faint scent of vanilla and rolling his eyes in ecstasy.

Haruka took his head gently in her hands and positioned it to gaze in his eyes. How beautiful these aqua eyes could be? Those deep blue eyes met golden and he took in her every feature, as if remembering every curve.

"You are so beautiful…", Syo whispered.

"I have been dreaming of this day… please don't make me wait long.", Haruka's voice was gruff with emotion. He was the only one who understood her dream, her goal, it was only a matter of time and she fell for him.

Syo kissed her forehead first and then her lips. He started gently, softly tracing her lips with his own. Haruka's fingers knotted in his hair and he deepened the kiss, his passion and lust taking better of him. His mind switched off and all the blood rushed south.

Haruka moaned, delighted when he kissed her wildly, his fingers knotting her hair and tugging on it, firmly. He was no gentle with her, just wild. His exterior was so different from what he was from interior. Syo's personality was fiery and indeed, sexy.

Haruka groaned when he pulled on her hair mercilessly, enjoying the sensation, while returning his kiss, hard. She bit his bottom lip and drew out some blood. Syo snarled and clutched at the nape of her neck, hard enough that she will have bruises tomorrow, but she was beyond caring. He was not throttling her, just grabbing her from the nape.

"You wench. I love you. That's it babe.", Syo growled and Haruka laughed, a womanly throaty laugh.

"Wench?", she looked at him with mock hurt.

"Yeah, my wench.", he whispered in her ears and placed hard kisses on her neck, going deep down, finding the clothes that hung on Haruka like she was her savior, because he was going to rip them. And he did.

She clutched at him, half shocked and half aroused that she was on the receiving end of such a wild and animalistic behavior, and she was loving every second of it.

He took in her peach bra, playing with the shoulder strap while grinning lovingly at the sight in front of him, and Haruka couldn't help but flush.

"Don't be shy, Haruka.", he said and he lowered his head to her neck and she moaned, feeling his teeth nibbling with the flesh of her neck, clutching his shoulders tightly. She tilted her head, giving him more access to her neck. He felt a trail of saliva with his tongue till it reached her mound.

He grasped her jutting nipple on the sheath of her bra still covering her breast and sucked on it, enjoying every reaction he gave to Haruka. She closed her eyes, her lips were parted, but no sound came out. He bit gently on her nipple while his other hand was busy doing justice to her other mound, massaging it perfectly. He thrusted his hip on her parted legs, groaning at the wonderful sensation. He raised his head to look at her and unclasped her bra and was amazed and aroused by the lovely pinky flesh on her mound, he played his tongue and sucked it whole, his teeth often grazing it. Her back arched, giving him more access to it, while responding rhythmically to his rubbing on her hip, feeling the tip on her thighs.

"Not… fair… please.", Haruka whispered.

"What…?", Syo raised his head, while playing with her other bud.

"Undress… yourself…", Haruka clutched his hair when he pinched it and mewled softly.

"Sure thing.", he chuckled while panting.

He took off his shirt, slowly and sensually. He heard Haruka gasp on his perfect set of abs and smirked. He was so grateful that he spent his time in gym and now he earns it.

Haruka's eyes turned glassy at the view in front of her, her fingers were twitching to touch his abs and his hard chest. She moved her hand to touch his chiseled chest and he closed his eyes in contentment. She remembered her grandmother saying, Don't judge a book by its cover, and she was watching the practical meaning of the saying.

His looks could be so misleading, she had no idea. Not that she was complaining, but she definitely loved what was there to explore.

Her fingers brushed on his hip bone, his chest rumbling when he gave out a growl.

"Yeah, that's it.", Syo growled and Haruka gained more confidence.

She rolled him so that she was on top and he was beneath. She looked at him hesitantly asking permission, which he gave her.

She unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them off together with his boxers, finding a large and highly erect manhood. She started her work, lolling her tongue around him, teasing him senseless, while he motivated her actions with a moan and gasp. He fought the urge to thrust himself inside her mouth; he didn't want to choke her.

But he didn't need to do that. She took him almost whole in her mouth with some effort, doing her wonderful work on him.

"Fuck.", he swore and growled, fighting the urge to come. He grabbed her head, taking her mouth out of him and rolled her down so that he was on the top. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down, finding simple matching peach underwear. He pulled it down slowly while Haruka let him glide down of her thighs and revealing her wet cunt.

He spread her legs wide, placing soft kisses on her inner thighs, coming closer and closer to her entrance, placing a soft kiss on it and licking her.

Haruka gasped, enjoying the mind-blowing sensation he was bestowing upon her. His tongue lolled around her hard clit, and sucked on it, teasing it senseless. She grabbed his head, her fingers knotting in his hair and she moaned longingly. She wanted him, now.

"P-Please…", Haruka managed to mumble.

"Please what?", he asked, his mouth still playing with her cunt. She further groaned.

"D-Don't tease-ah!", she moaned when she felt two fingers gliding inside her.

He further teased her cunt, pinching her clit and thrusted her fingers inside her. She shivered and felt like she was shattering into thousand pieces, when her essence flowed, coating Syo's fingers.

He positioned himself in front of her entrance, looking at her eyes the whole time.

"This is gonna hurt a little babe.", Syo grabbed her from her thighs, spreading them more, inviting himself in.

"It's okay.", Haruka nodded and gave an encouraging smile and winced in pain when she felt his shaft breaking through her barrier. He moved inside her easily as her entrance was lubricated with her orgasm.

She clawed deep in his back, her moaning getting louder with pain and Syo shushed her. He cooed her and muttered some sweet reassuring words.

"I am sorry, Haruka.", Syo said, his heart trembling when he caused Haruka pain.

"Na-uh… It's okay.", Haruka nodded and when the pain receded, she buckled her hips towards him experimenting.

Syo moaned at the movement and Haruka nodded him to continue with a smile and the passionate Syo replaced the sweet Syo.

He took their speed slowly, wary that he was causing Haruka any sort of pain, but the pleasure evident on her face, he gained a little speed.

"Harder. Faster.", Haruka demanded.

"Are you sure? It's your first time. I don't want to hurt you.", Syo said, his teeth clenched and he was gripping the sheets for control.

"Yeah.", Haruka nodded and lusting Syo replaced the passionate Syo.

"Remember you asked for it babe.", Syo grinned and thrusted inside her, hard.

They were soon going with their rhythm, he gained his speed, and Haruka was moaning in ecstasy, and bit hard on his neck.

"Wild huh? That's it wench.", Syo growled.

He thrusted deep inside her and pull himself out, while playing with her engorged clit, teasing it senseless and Haruka couldn't control himself anymore.

"I am coming…", Haruka moaned when he thrusted himself inside her.

"Come with me, now.", Syo said with clenched teeth, wincing a little when Haruka's nails scraped his back.

They both came, shuddering in pleasure and Haruka could feel his heat flowing inside her. He rolled her on the top so he was beneath gain and positioned her in the reverse cowgirl.

She moved her hips rhythmically; Syo moaned and clutched her bum, digging his nails on them. They continued their passionate love making for hours.

"Hah.", Syo collapsed on her, still inside her, his erectness fading.

"That. Was. Amazing.", Haruka said while he pulled himself out of her.

"You think so?", Syo grinned looking at her.

"I think so.", Haruka whispered and gave him a good hard kiss.

"Are you sore?", he mumble on her lips.

"A little, but I don't care.", Haruka smiled, easing Syo a little.

"Ah, um, Syo?", she called.

"Hmm?", Syo was nuzzling he neck when he asked that.

"You ripped of my shirt, and Natsuki could be arriving any moment…", Haruka said.

"Oh, sorry about that.", Syo apologized and gave her his shirt.

"And if someone will catch me?", Haruka frowned.

"They won't. I will leave you to your room.", Syo chuckled at her expression.

"I guess it's okay then…", Haruka got up and wore Syo's shirt.

"Wait a minute.", Syo raised his finger and searched through her drawers for earrings.

It was a cute pink star earring and Syo asked her to jerk her head, which she did happily.

"They are so pretty…", Haruka touched her earrings, awed.

"I bought this thinking about you, but then I saw you haven't pierced your ears, so…", Syo blushed, laughing nervously.

"I love them and I love you.", Haruka placed a kiss on his cheek to which he moved in time and caught her lips.

"Love you too.", Syo mumbled against her lips.

He took her hand and pulled her off the bed, taking her outside.

Haruka was splashing water at Ittoki, while Syo was watching them from the bank of the lake in jealousy, planning to barge in. He took off his shirt and ran over to the group, splashing water at Haruka, which took her by surprise and she got soaked.

"Syo-kun!", she was laughing after she recovered, she managed to dodge all the splashes until Syo barged in.

"Aww… Haru-chan, Syo-chan, cute!", Natsuki jumped to hug Syo, which he dodged with a side step.

Natsuki coughed up some water, looking at Syo, shocked.

Everyone joined in to laugh, while Haruka tucked her wet hair behind her ear.

"When did you get you ears pierced, lady?", Ren asked.

"Oh… just day before yesterday.", Haruka smiled, grinning at the 'wonderful' memory.

"You look cute!" Ittoki complimented.

"Thanks Ittoki-kun!", she smiled brightly, leaving a red haired face darker than the shade of his hair.

Syo turned and Ren's eyes squinted when he saw five crescent shaped marks in his back, and some scraped skin.

"Are you hurt? Syo-chan?", Natsuki asked, tracing a finger on the scrapes.

"Huh?", Syo frowned.

"Has someone scraped you back?", Ren raised an eyebrow smirking.

"Yeah…", Syo recovered from his shock and winking at Haruka, at which she blushed.

"Haru-chan?", Natsuki asked.

"Ah… Yeah it was fun!", Haruka said distractedly looking at Syo and registered what she just said and clasped her hand on her mouth.

"Excuse me!", she walked towards the bank, when Syo got her arm.

"My wench.", he whispered in her ear, inaudible to anyone.

Haruka smiled at that and kissed him on the cheek and got out of the water.

Syo looked at everyone, Ren was gaping at him, and Ittoki and Natsuki were gaping at Haruka's retreating figure, which was now helping Masato to serve the food.

"I will take my leave.", Syo gave superior smirk and followed Haruka.


End file.
